Tangled up in a Frozen Family Reunion
by WhiteRose69
Summary: What if Rapunzel's parents aren't the only ones that greet her on the balcony. What if Eugene didn't cut Rapunzel's hair. And how exactly did they get back to the castle anyway? Just a one-shot (maybe) on how I think Tangled should have ended. Includes characters from Frozen. If you like it I might make it into an actual story than a one-shot. :) Hope you enjoy! REWRITTEN!


**~Rapunzel~**

"Please, just let me heal him, and you and I will be together forever! Just like you want. I promise! Just let me heal him." I cried in desperation at the person I once thought was my mother.

She looked at me, with evil eyes narrowed as if to check and make sure I was lying. After a moment she sighs. She knows when I make a promise, I keep it. No matter what.

She goes over to Eugene, and it takes all my might to not run over there next to him. She chains him up, and unlocks the cuffs she has on me. I instantly run over the Eugene.

"Rapunzel, no." He tries to say, and I look at his would. He winces, and so do I.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything will be alright." I assure him, and kept whispering the same thing. They were more for me then they were for him.

"Rapunzel, no. I can't let you do this." He says in pain.

"And I can't let you die." I reply and finish wrapping my hair around him.

I look back at Eugene and tears welled in my eyes. This is the last time I'm ever going to see him again, and I'm going to make sure with all my power that he lives.

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

"_Flower, gleam, and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine."_

I opened my eyes once I was done, and unwrapped my hair on his wound. It was completely gone, just as I suspected.

Eugene looked at me, and I could still see pain. I knew by the look he was giving me that it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional, and my face wore the same expression.

"Rapunzel..." He started, but I was being yanked up by Gothel, my so called mother.

"Let's go. Now!" She shouts, and starts pushing me towards the secret staircase.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, no!" I heard Eugene yell, and he starts yanking on the chains.

Gothel shoved me again down the first step, and when I looked back Eugene's eyes were watery and his face was wet. He was crying, and at that moment I realized I was too.

The more steps we took the more the tears came, and the louder Eugene's cries became the more my heart broke.

Once we were completely out of the tower, we ran across the soft green grass and made it to the entrance.

Gothel pushed me through the entrance and the vines tickled my wet face.

"There, there, Flower. Everything will be fine. You're lucky I even let you heal him in the first place. He was nothing, but a thief that deserved to die." She said to me and kissed my hair.

"And you're nothing, but a witch that deserves to be hanged." A voice said from behind us. Wait, a second. I know that voice!

We both turned, and just as I thought the captain of the guards was there along with many others. A smile grew upon my face and Gothel gasped.

"No!" Gothel shrieked and tried to run away with me right behind her, due to the cuffs.

The other guards stopped her however and tried their best to arrest her. She was a fighter, I'll tell you that, but eventually they got her taken care of and released me from the cuffs on my hands.

"No! No! You can't do this! Rapunzel! Rapunzel help me!" She yelled, and I looked away.

I kinda felt bad for her, but she kidnapped me from my real family and fed me nothing but lies.

"Excuse me, your highness?" The captain says to me.

"Oh, um yes?" I replied. I'm not used to the whole being royal thing so it took me off guard when he called my 'highness'

"I would just like to say that it is wonderful to have you back. The kingdom has not been the same since your disappearing." He says and I smile.

"Thank you, but um...how do you know I am the lost princess? I mean, I am, but isn't there a test I need to take so you properly know? And how did you even know that any of this was even happening?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Well for starters, your grace, you look exactly like the baby in the picture at the town square, and you look exactly like your mother the Queen, so the resemblance helps a lot. But in truth it was all thanks to Maximus." He replies and gestures to Maximus who is walking towards me.

"Maximus!" I said and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" I say to him and he neighs happily.

"We should be heading back, your highness. Your parents have been waiting an awfully long time for your return." He says and I smile, but then realized something.

"Oh my gosh! Eugene!" I shouted and dashed back towards my tower, leaving the guards completely dumbfounded. I can't believe I forgot about him!

"That's a lot of hair." I heard a guard say, but I dashed towards my tower with my long blonde hair trailing behind.

As I was running towards my tower I suddenly stopped when I saw a figure in front of me. It was Eugene, and Pascal on his shoulder.

We both stared at each other for what felt like hours, and at the same time we dashed towards each other.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene shouts as we get closer.

"Eugene!" I shout back with a smile on my face.

We embraced each other in the biggest hug unimaginable. His grip on me was tight, but I didn't care. He hugged me as if his life depended on it, and that he was never going to let me go.

"You're okay." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"And so are you." I replied.

"Rapunzel, what were you thinking? That was the most stupidest thing to ever do! Why would you make a deal like that with her? Wait, a sec. Where is she? What happened?" He asked.

I giggled. "Eugene, calm down. She's being taken care of. As for making the deal with her...well, let's just say that people do crazy things when they're in love." I reply and he smiles.

He looks deep into my eyes. They were filled with happiness, relief, and...love.

"Rapunzel." He whispers, and brushes my hair out of my face. My heart was pounding like crazy.

He leans forward, and so do I, and just when our lips were about to touch, someone shouts, "Flynn Rider!"

We both jump and turn our heads to see one the guards, holding out his sword expecting a fight.

"Oh, come on! Can't you guys just leave me alone!? I was kinda in the middle of something here!" He shouts, looking annoyed.

The guard with the sword leaped forward toward Eugene, but I stepped in front of him to protect him from getting hurt. I was now blocking the guards way of getting to Eugene, and he just looked at me confused.

"Your highness, what are you doing with Flynn Rider? Why are you protecting him?" He asked and the Captain of the Guard had a look of realization.

"Wait, you're the girl who was with him the other day. I knew you looked familiar somehow, and it wasn't just because of your resemblance to the Queen. Please, forgive us. We did not know it was you we were chasing. We were merely after this thief." The captain says.

"Oh, it's fine. Apology accepted." I reply back.

"Did he just call you highness? And what does he mean by your resemblance to the Queen? What's going on?" Flynn asked completely confused. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, about that, I just so happen to be the lost princess you mentioned when we first met. Ta da!" I say and looked at him nervously.

"Oh, that's...wow. That's a lot to take in." He says with wide eyes and gives a nervous laugh too.

"I know. I can't believe it either." I say and rub my neck.

"Would you like us to arrest him for you?" A guard asks.

"Oh, no! Not at all. He's a friend of mine." I reply and he nods his head.

"Yeah, we're friends. Really close friends actually. I only tried to kiss her twice." He says and I blush.

It's strange how sad I was just a few minutes ago. I thought that this was the end for me. I thought that I wouldn't see Eugene again, but now here I am happy as ever in the arms of someone who I love. Love. Do I love him? I've only known him a couple of days, but there's a strong connection. Does he even love me back?

"You really have a lot of explaining to do." Flynn says to me, breaking me of my thoughts, and I giggle.

"It is time we finally bring you back, your highness. Your parents have been waiting such a long time for your return, as well as the rest of your family." The captain says.

"Family? As in I have other family members? I thought it was just the King and Queen, my parents." I question. It's always been mother and I. Not only did she take me from my parents, but she took me from my whole family? How big exactly is it?

"Yes, your highness. Your whole family is here. Your parents, your aunt and uncle, and your cousins. They came to Corona to celebrate your birthday." He replies.

Wow, I have a family that I didn't know I had. I suddenly really wanted to leave right then to meet them.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" I squeal with happiness and quickly hopped on Maximus.

Eugene climbed on after me and was seated behind me, much to the Gaurds' dismay. I noticed how they were watching him closely. I don't blame them. He is a wanted thief who's riding the same horse as the lost princess.

The captain took the lead in our return home and we followed. Gothel was chained up, and had a blind fold tied around her mouth to keep her from talking. She was practically being dragged along.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, they were wet with tears. I had to turn away. I just couldn't find the strength to look at her.

When we got to the castle I got butterflies in my stomach. As Eugene and I carried most of my hair, a guard led us to the large royal balcony. He told us to wait until my family got there, and as he said that I thought I was going to be sick.

"Hey, you okay?" Eugene asks.

We were quite the whole way here. Well he was, I was all over the place. I was happy, but also felt like I was going to pass out due to my nervousness.

"I'm terrified." I simply reply looking at my hands.

"Why?" He asks and takes my hands in his. I smile and blush at that.

"For 18 years I always thought it was just mo-Gothel and I, and that it would always be that way. But now that I know the truth, I just...I don't know. It's a lot to take in. I'm a princess, and I have a family. A mother, father, I even have an aunt, uncle and cousins. I guess I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me?" I say and he laughs.

"What's not to like? They'll love you, Rapunzel. Heck, they _already _do love you. You're lucky though. You have everything I could ever want. A family, wealth..." He trails off and I smile.

"There is one thing I don't have." I say, and smile up at him, hoping he'll get the hint. My first kiss.

"And what's that?" He asks smiling back.

"Oh, nothing. It's weird how much my life has changed within these past couple of days though, you know?" I say changing the subject.

"I know what you mean, but I wouldn't change any of it." He says and looks back at me with loving eyes.

"Really? Nothing at all?" I question and he nods.

"Why? There must be something you would have liked to change." I urge and he thinks about it.

"I don't want to change anything because then I wouldn't have met my new dream." He replies.

"And what's that?" I ask, though I had a feeling that it was me by the way he looked at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know. There is one thing I would have liked to change." He replies.

"Well, what is it?" I urge him again. He laughs and gets closer to me.

"That night on the boat. I should have kissed you right then and there." He says and we both blush.

"Well, why don't you do it now?" I whisper, and we started leaning in. He suddenly stopped.

"I don't think it's proper for a thief to be kissing a princess." He teases, earning a playful glare from me. I shake my head and sigh right before I grab the collar of his vest and bring my lips to his.

Electricity burst through me, and it is the best feeling I have ever felt in my life. Eugene was shocked at first, but soon relaxed and deepened the kiss. He grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer, and I couldn't help but smile within our kiss.

We break apart for air.

"Just so you know. You're my new dream." He says as he rests his forehead against mine.

I smile. "And you're mine."

"Also for someone who has spent most of her life locked in a tower, you sure do know how to kiss." He jokes and we laugh together.

This time he is the one to make the first move and he kisses me again. I kiss him back.

And for the first time ever I really am completely free.

* * *

**~Elsa~**

Today was our third day in Corona. We came to visit my mom's sister and her husband, my aunt and uncle, and because it was my long lost cousins birthday yesterday.

She was kidnapped on the day she was born a few months before I was born, and she hasn't been found ever since. So each year on her birthday we would release thousands of lanterns into the sky.

I was told lots of stories about my cousin that most people would think was fake. My aunt told me that when she was ill a magic flower was what healed her and my cousin, and I believe that what she said was true.

I believe her because she would never lie, but also because I believe in magic. I have magic of my very own, and it's because of my icy magic that I didn't want to come here in the first place.

I love my aunt and uncle, and I love Corona, but ever since I accidentally hurt my sister Anna, my life has been horrible.

I was forced to shut my own sister out for her protection. We're not as close as we once were 10 years ago, and I hate every part of it. The only time I ever get to go outside and actually do anything is to come here to Corona to celebrate my cousin's birthday.

Sometimes I don't even go, like last year.

I told my parents that they should just leave me back in Arendelle again, but they refused. They said that if I was to ever be queen, I needed to learn how to control my powers around others. Which is absolutely crazy!

What if I hurt someone!? I don't want to accidentally strike someone in the heart. Anna is lucky it was only her head.

So now I'm here in Corona locked in my room. My aunt and uncle know about my powers, and they know what happened to Anna. So they completely understand why I'm always locked inside my room instead of joining them.

I heard a knock on my door.

"E-Elsa? Do you wanna play in the garden?" I heard Anna ask from the other side of the door. My heart ached at the tone of her voice. She sounded so sad and desperate.

It was probably because she knows I'll refuse her offer or because she just as sad as the rest of us that our cousin has not returned yet. Although Anna and I had never met her before we love our cousin so much. She's family.

"Not now, Anna. I'm busy." I manage to reply, but it wasn't a lie.

My gloves are off and I'm practicing on picking up things without them turning into ice or frost. So far it was going good, but then memories of that night only set my powers off.

"Oh, okay. I'll be with everyone else having tea then." She says slowly.

"Okay." I reply and I soon hear her footsteps leave my door.

I sighed and quickly put my gloves back on. I sit down on my bed and debate about whether I should go and have tea. I only have one week left to see my aunt and uncle, and we hardly ever visit. Maybe I should...

I shook my head and kept thinking about it for about 15 minutes when I finally made up my mind.

I slowly walk to my door and unlock it. I turn the handle and swing it open. So far so good.

I open the door to the tea room and all eyes stare at me.

"Elsa? What a lovely surprise!" My aunt greets me with a smile.

I return the smile. "Hi, I um, was wondering if I could join you?" I say.

"Why of course dear!" My mother says and I sit down next to her.

We were actually having a good time despite the sadness we were in yesterday.

"I wish everyday could be like this." Anna says and smiles next to me. I smile too.

"Me too." My smile then fades. "But it can't." I say and my parents, aunt, and uncle all had sad expressions.

"But why?" Anna asks. If only she knew. Everyone knows the reason why except for her.

"Because it just can't!" I reply and forced my tears to go away.

"Elsa, Anna.." My father begins but is interrupted when a guard burst open the door.

We turn to look at him. He doesn't say anything, he just smiles and nods. At first none of us knew what was going on, but after a minute we all look at each other and instantly knew.

They found her!

We all rush out of our seats and head towards the direction where the guard told us she was at.

We stopped running when we got to the balcony doors. My parents, sister, and I were behind them. We all looked at each other and then they opened the doors.

We were greeted with hair, hair, and more hair. It was golden blonde, and extremely long. About 70 feet! That was the first thing that grabbed our attention, and not the two people standing in front of us. What in the world?

My aunt seemed to have stopped breathing when she saw the girl. There was no doubt she's my cousin. She looks exactly like my aunt, but with long blonde hair.

Tears formed in my eyes. It's her! It really is her! I suddenly remembered my powers and nearly freaked.

Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show!

I chanted that over and over, but I still had tears in my eyes. My heart was pounding. Is it really her? Of course it is. I just can't believe it.

My aunt and the girl slowly walked towards each other.

My aunt placed a hand on the girl's cheek and they embraced each other in a huge warm hug. I smiled. I wish I remembered what it was like to be hugged. At least now I know it really is her!

My uncle then joined their hug, and my aunt yanked the other guy to join their hug as well. My aunt even yanked my parents in so they could be part of the hug too. I would have laughed at their surprised expressions, but I'm still quite shock. Anna willingly walked up to join the group hug leaving me standing here alone.

I stood there frozen solid. My aunt reached her hand out for me. I can't! She knows I can't! This is how it's supposed to be. Me away from everyone so they're safe. Safe from me.

More tears formed in my eyes because of how badly I wanted to join, but they were also tears of joy now that my cousin was back.

I was shaking and went to grab her hand without even knowing it. Next thing I know I'm being crushed in a group hug with my aunt, uncle, parents, sister, cousin I barley know, and some stranger.

I gasped and tried my best to conceal my powers. When I realized I wasn't hurting anyone I calmed down and stopped shaking, but that did not stop my tears.

I'm not hurting anyone! They're not freezing! They're all okay! It's taking all my might to conceal my powers, but it's working!

But I knew deep down that I'm still a monster. I almost killed my sister, and this is probably going to be the first and last time I'll ever see my cousin.

Now that she's back, I have to keep her safe from me too. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone in my family is just that. Safe.

Safe from the raging storm inside of me.

To be continued...?

* * *

**A/n: I decided to rewrite this chapter. I didn't really like the other one, but I'm really happy how this new remake turned out. Also I have decided to make this a story instead of a one-shot. Yay! Unfortunately, I won't continue this story for awhile. Sorry :( I want to work on my other stories first before I start something new. But I do promise to continue. I'm not abandoning it. Hope you like the rewrite :) **


End file.
